1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle including a body frame that leans and two front wheels.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a vehicle including a body frame that leans and two front wheels, for example, U.S. Design Pat. No. 547,242 and Catalogo parti di ricambio, MP3 300 ie LT Mod. ZAPM64102, Piaggio disclose a vehicle which includes two front wheels and one rear wheel.
In general, the vehicle including the body frame that leans and the two front wheels is a vehicle that turns with the body frame leaning from a vertical direction. More specifically, the body frame leans to the right of the vehicle when the vehicle turns right, whereas when the vehicle turns left, the body frame leans to the left of the vehicle. The vehicle including the body frame that leans and the two front wheels is configured so that a distance between the two wheels that are aligned in a left-and-right direction of the body frame is shorter than that of a general four-wheeled vehicle so as to ensure that the body frame leans as required. The vehicle including the two front wheels and the body frame that leans is a vehicle which is compact in size in relation to the left-and-right direction.
In the vehicle including the body frame that leans and the two front wheels, a brake master cylinder is provided on a handlebar, and brake calipers are provided at lower portions of suspension devices. The master cylinder and the brake calipers are connected by a brake hose. The brake hose includes a leaning associated deforming portion which deforms in association with the leaning of the body frame and a wheel turning associated deforming portion which deforms in association with the turning of the two front wheels.
In the vehicles described in U.S. Design Pat. No. 547,242 and Catalogo parti di ricambio, MP3 300 ie LT Mod. ZAPM64102, Piaggio which include the body frame that leans and the two front wheels, both the leaning associated deforming portion and the wheel turning associated deforming portion are provided directly above a link mechanism. The interference of the brake hose with the link mechanism is prevented by collecting the deforming portions of the brake hose at a location directly above the link mechanism. This prevents interference of an upper cross portion and a lower cross portion which move largely up and down when they are activated with the brake hose.
In the vehicles described in U.S. Design Pat. No. 547,242 and Catalogo parti di ricambio, MP3 300 ie LT Mod. ZAPM64102, Piaggio which include the body frame that leans and the two front wheels, however, since the deforming portions of the brake hose are collected at a location directly above an upper surface of the link mechanism, a large space is necessary directly above the upper surface of the link mechanism so as to allow the brake hose to deflect. Then, it is necessary to secure a large space between the location directly above the upper surface of the link mechanism and an upper surface of a cover. This increases the space between the link mechanism and the cover, eventually increasing the size of the cover and, as a result, the size of a front portion of the vehicle.